Green Eyed Miracle
by littledaybreaker
Summary: What if Lily had dumped James and gone with Severus instead? How would have things been different for both of them? Chapter five as of 10th Dec.
1. Part One: In Which Lily Says Yes

Note: deep breath Hokay. So this is my first ever Lily/Severus fic. It's an AU, and a bit of a what-if that popped into my head after reading Deathly Hallows. What if Lily had dumped James and gone with Severus instead? How would have things been different--for both of them? I think these kinds of things have been done before, but I hope mine is a bit different. This first chapter (In Which Lily Says Yes) is shorter--a preview, if you will, to see how people receive it. If people like it, the next chapters will be considerably longer. Feedback is much appreciated and all taken to heart. The title of the fic (Green-Eyed Miracle) is borrowed from Stephen King's novel Lisey's Story, in which there is much talk about "blue-eyed miracles". Each chapter begins with an excerpt song and I include the artist's name, the song title, and the album information

**In Which Lily Says Yes**

_Oh, when you go_

_It makes me sad_

_You said, no tricks up your sleeve_

_Now there's no one else left to leave_

_And idiots rule the world_

_And idiots rule the world_

_I've got no gal_

**--Ryan Adams, Idiots Rule the World (Suicide Handbook, track 2)**

"_Hi...hi, Lily. It's me. Severus. Well, er, you probably know me as _Snivellus, _now. Which is alright, you know. If you want to call me Snivellus, that's fine with me. But if you wouldn't mind asking James and his friends to stop...anyway, that's not why I'm talking to you. I...there's a...a ball...the Yule Ball...coming up, and I was wondering...if you might like to go with me?"_

Severus Snape tugged at the edge of his dress robes and glared, scanning the throngs of couples and friends for Lily. There she was—cramped into the very back corner of the Great Hall with James Potter and his stupid friends. He noted—with no small satisfaction—that she looked about as miserable as he felt.

_See, _Snivellus?_See what you get for not asking her? Now she's with James Potter, stupid bloody James bloody Potter, and she's as angry about it as you are. _

"Shut up," he said to himself, ignoring the stares of other students. "Shut up. You had your chance, and you didn't take it. So you can't complain anymore."

Not that that had ever stopped Severus. He shot another glare in the direction of the Hufflepuff girls who were staring unabashedly at him, mumbled something about Hufflepuffs being Mudblood scum, cursed himself for thinking of them like that when his beloved was a Muggle-born and one of the most talented witches he'd ever known, when he himself wasn't even of purest blood, and stalked away to lurk in the shadows near where Lily and the Marauders sat, already engaged in conversation.

"Are we going to do it?" James was asking. "I still think it'd be bloody hilarious."

"And _I _still think it would be bloody cruel," Lily piped. "How you could treat another human being like that, James, I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon, Lil." James kissed the top of her head, she pulled away. "He's not a human being, he's just ol' Snivellus Snape."

Severus resisted the temptation to step out of his hiding place and deck that stupid bloody prat in the face. He knew Lily would stand up for him—she always did. There was a pause, awkward laughter from the other Marauders, and then, "He's more of a human being than _you'll _ever be, James Potter," and Lily stalked away. There were catcalls and jeers and "We-eeeeel, looks like you got yourself an independent woman!" from Sirius, and Severus slipped from his hiding place and went to find Lily.

She was sitting near the refreshment table, deep in conversation with Professor Slughorn. When she saw Severus, she smiled at him and said, "Excuse me, Professor," patting the seat next to her. Severus sat down, smiling gratefully back at her. "Thanks for defending me," he said quietly, staring down at her shoes, which were blue and embroidered and really quite pretty. "I like your shoes."

She laughed a little and reached to touch his shoulder, which caused Severus's heart to start pounding hard in his chest. "Thanks," she said brightly, and then, in a darker tone, "I _hate _him. They were planning to disrobe you in front of everyone, and then steal your robes so you couldn't get them back. They're horrible, stupid gits, and I don't know why I agreed to go on a date with him. He's...he's nothing but a bully, Severus, and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do...anything to make you understand that I really do care about you?"

Severus was convinced he'd past red and moved on to purple, but he managed to keep his eyes trained on hers. "There is one thing you could do," he said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would you dance with me? And make sure that James and his friends don't, er, disrobe me?"

Lily laughed, her sweet burbly laugh. "Severus, I would be honoured."


	2. Part Two: In Which James Uses His Charms

**2. In Which James Uses His Charms**

_You don't love me the way that I love you_

_Cos if you did, girl, you would not do the things you do_

_You turned my life around, and for that I am glad_

_However much I love you, this love is getting bad_

_And oh my darling you could choose_

_The words that only you could use_

_But you know you'll always be my girl_

**--The Kooks, You Don't Love Me (Inside In/Inside Out, track 6)**

One morning a few weeks before the end of seventh year, Severus walked into the Great Hall to find a crowd around the Gryffindor table. He took his regular place at the Slytherin table and, reaching across for a piece of toast, he asked what was going on.

"Oh, that Potter bloke just asked Lily Evans to marry him."

For a moment, Severus felt as though the world had become a much smaller place. He thought that he may have stopped breathing. "Did she say yes?" he asked, managing to keep an edge of disappointment out of his voice.

"How should I know? I don't pay attention to the bloody Mudblood."

Severus' hand connected with the other Slytherin's face. "Don't you ever call Lily Evans a Mudblood again," he said, standing up, the chair falling behind him, leaving the Great Hall in a hurry, determined not to show anymore emotion in front of everyone else.

Severus' exit didn't escape Lily, who was sitting patiently at the Gryffindor table fielding questions. "Excuse me," she said, standing up, detaching James' hand from off of her arm. "Just a moment, please, James, I'll be right back."And then she, too, left the Great Hall, following after Severus.

She found him hidden in the farthest corner of the library, huddled, pretending not to be as miserable as he looked.

"I knew you'd find me," he said, without looking up from the book he was absorbed in.

"Of course," she said, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry, Sev."

He shook his head. "No, no. Congratulations." He peered at her. "Are you...quite happy?"

She drew her knees up to her chest. "I'm not sure happy is the word I would use."

"Don't marry him then." Severus set the book down. "If he won't make you happy, then what's the point?"

She sighed. "It's easy for you to say that, because you don't have anything to lose. I can't just disappear the way you do, everyone notices what I do, which means that occasionally I have to compromise my own happiness for the happiness of others."

Severus' hand rested cautiously on her leg, and she didn't pull it away. "You needn't be such a martyr," he said. She laughed bitterly. "I'll invite you to the wedding," she said, walking away from him for the first time.

Lily hadn't expected the proposal. She and James had hardly spoken since the Yule Ball, but there he'd been that morning at breakfast, with flowers and that stupid ring. It was to keep her away from Severus, she knew, and she wanted to kick herself for falling into the trap. But she couldn't have very well said no—not in front of all those people. She would break it off with him quietly, in the summer. Once the holidays started, they wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts and field questions about what had happened. Yes, that is what she would do.

But school ended and Lily and James remained together. Lily spent much of her time being paraded about to James' friends and family, smiling politely and answering questions about flower choice and ceremony location. She thought of Severus often—sometimes in passing, innocently enough, the way anyone would think of an old friend. But as the summer wore on, she found herself thinking of Severus at times that she should be thinking of her fiancée. It was then, she decided, that she needed to owl Severus.

Although Severus wouldn't admit to it, he had spent the better part of his summer waiting patiently for an owl from Lily. He had resigned himself to the notion that one was not going to come, that Lily had realised her love for James and would not, as she had always done before, come back for him.

The letter was short and urgent, written in Lily's pretty, slanting handwriting. _Severus, _it said, _I have thought about you with disturbing frequency recently. I __**am not **__marrying James, however, the ceremony will be conducted. I've always saved you, Sev, now it's your turn to save me. I love you. -Lily._

Severus folded the letter carefully, tucking it away in the pocket of his robes. Lily had come back for him, just like she always did.  
**  
**


	3. Part Three: In Which Lily Says No

**In Which Severus Stands Up For Himself, And Lily Says No**

_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell_

_Dancing in your wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

_Dancing out on Seventh Street_

_Dancing through the Underground_

_Dancing little marionette_

_Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you _

_When the stars go blue _

**Ryan Adams, When The Stars Go Blue (Gold, track 7)**

Severus hurried up the steps of the church, tripping over the hem of his dress robes, hoping against hope that he wasn't late. He slipped into the church and was relieved to see that while the pews were nearly completely full, the ceremony hadn't yet started. He slid into the backmost pew, next to a thin blond woman who looked somehow both snobbish and nervous.

"Petunia?" Severus whispered. "Tuney?"

The woman sniffed and muttered something about 'freaks'. Severus smiled. "If we're all such freaks," he said softly, "What are you doing here?"

Petunia sniffed again, indignant, just as the organ roared to life. If she had a response, Severus couldn't hear it.

Lily looked beautiful in her white dress, clutching a small bouquet of flowers. As she walked past Severus and Petunia, she looked over, just for a moment, and her eyes met Severus's. The moment was over nearly as soon as it had begun, but Severus knew in that second what he would do. He smiled reassuringly at Lily, wiped his hands on his robes, and waited.

"If any person here today objects to uniting these two in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Severus stood up, and the entire church turned to look at him. He swallowed hard.

"Yes?" the priest sounded disappointed. He reminded Severus of his father, and he fixed a cold stare on him.

"I object," he said. There was a collective gasp. He ducked his head and looked over at Lily. She was smiling, and Severus ploughed forward. "I've loved Lily for my whole life. She's my best friend…my _only _friend. She can see through what people say and into their hearts. I know that she can see straight though James." He took a deep breath and continued. "Lily…I love you. I've always loved you. Don't marry James. Come with me, instead." He hadn't realised that his eyes were screwed shut until then, and he forced them open in time to see Lily drop her flowers and walk toward him. He held out his hands, and Lily took them, looking straight at him. "Severus," she said. There was a catch of laughter in her words, her eyes twinkling. "Severus, we spent thousands of Galleons on this wedding. Everybody who's somebody in the Wizarding world is here. And you know what?"

He hesitated. "What?"

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it, Sev. I didn't want to marry him in the first place." She leaned in to kiss him. Severus was so surprised that he merely stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. She took his hands again. "What did you say about running?"

"You're wearing good shoes," Severus said stupidly.

She grinned. "Who says that has to stop us?" she asked, and they Disapparated with a pop.

They reappeared in an alleyway someplace, brick buildings on either side of them. Severus adjusted his robes, blinking, trying to reorient himself. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Behind the Muggle registry building," she explained, brushing off her dress.

"Well, what are we doing here?"

She started to walk toward the front of the building. "To get married, of course. Come on."

Severus followed her. "You left James," he said. It was all he could think to say.

Lily looked over at him. "Not James."

"O-oh," Severus stammered. "I can't marry you."

Lily's expression changed to concern. "Why not?"

"My family, for one…and I haven't got a ring…"

Lily shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Severus."

Severus stood blankly in the alley, caught in a conflict of interest. He wondered momentarily if Lily was reacting out of the rush of her escape from her marriage to James. She'd left him before, but she'd always come back. Of course, there was the small mater of appearances…He hesitated. "I joined the Death Eaters."

Lily looked at the ground. "I know."

"I'm not a good man, Lily. While you might not be entirely happy with James, you would almost definitely be safe. And--"

"Do you want to be a Death Eater?"

"No," he said, and then, "Dumbledore offered me a job."

She took his hand. "Are you going to take it?"

He squeezed her hand, nodding. "Yes. I think so."

She gently disentangled their fingers and reached to trace the pattern branded into his skin. "Then it'll be alright, Severus. We're going to be alright."

"You're going to change your name?" Severus asked. He was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed they'd rented, studying the marriage certificate. "You signed it 'Lily Snape'."

Lily poked her head around the bathroom door. "I was thinking of it, yeah."

Severus held out his arms. "Come here," he said.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him. "I'm so glad to be out of that bloody dress."

He kissed her—a tender, romantic kiss, completely removed from the one in the church. "You looked beautiful."

She returned the kiss, sighing. "All I could think of was _him _taking it off tonight."

Tentatively, he moved his hand to her back, resting it on the clasp of her bra. "I love you, Lily," he said softly. She tilted her head to kiss him again, her tongue poking out to brush against his lips. "I love you, Severus," she replied.

Severus woke up because the sun was hitting his face and making him hot. Lily was curled flush against him, her back to his front, still peacefully sleeping. He kissed the crown of her heard and she stirred. Severus lay very still, not wanting to wake her. He'd nearly gotten back to sleep when she rolled over, kissing his chest. "Good morning," he said, noticing for the first time how white her skin was against his.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. "Sleep well?"

He nodded, pulling her close, not willing to let her go. "Did you?"

"Best sleep I've ever had," she said happily.

"Good." He kissed behind her ear. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "A bit, yes."

He disentangled them. "Shall I get us something to eat?" he asked.

She sat up. "I'll come with you."

He was already standing, pulling on his trousers. "No, love. You stay here, I'll be back soon." He kissed her again and left the room before she could argue.

Ten minutes later, he was standing in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, might I have a word?"


	4. Part Four: In Which Severus Bargains

**In Which Severus Bargains**

_Tell it to your king_

_Tell him everything you know_

_And you know how I feel out of place until I'm levered off my face_

_And I can work out what she's on about_

_Didn't they explain? You have to play the game, oh…_

**--The Libertines, Tell The King (Up the Bracket, track 8)**

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "I was hoping you might drop by. May I extend my warmest, if surprised, congratulations to you and Miss Evans? Though I suppose she is Mrs Snape, now?"

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you, sir."

"I regret not being able to attend the service—I arrived rather late to the Potter wedding and once I had, it became quite apparent that Miss Evans had experienced a change of heart. I will be posting you some china if you'll only give me your preferred pattern, though," he looked up at Severus. "I don't believe you came here to discuss china patterns."

"No, sir," Severus said, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"Go on, then."

Severus finally looked Dumbledore in the eye. "I'd like the job, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm very glad, Severus."

Severus didn't return the smile. "And I'll take on your other task."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "You will? Are you sure that your wife will allow that?"

Severus glanced over Dumbledore's shoulder at the portraits hung on the wall. "I'd rather have her alive and not exactly approving of my choices than dead, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, and he reached to shake Severus's hand. "Welcome."

Severus shook Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you, sir."

"You will start the term as Professor Slughorn's apprentice on September first. After the Christmas holiday, Slughorn intends to retire and you will step up as Hogwarts potions master."

Severus nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled. "You take care of her," he said, and then turned back to the large stack of papers on the desk, effectively dismissing him.

Severus returned to the hotel, nearly three hours after he'd left, arms laden with packages. Lily greeted him at the door by flinging her arms around him. "I was so worried about you!"

Startled, he dropped the food. "I…I had another errand to do."

She pulled back. "Another errand?"

He seized this opportunity to pick up what he'd dropped, then looked back up to her, smiling. "I've decided to take the Hogwarts job."

She returned the smile, grinning broadly. "You did?"

He stood up, nodding, setting the packages on the small table near the door. "Yes." He busied himself with unwrapping the food and commanding it to the paper dishes he'dd bought, then said, not meeting Lily's eyes. "There's a catch."

"A catch." Lily's shoulders sagged. "Of course there's a catch."

He held out a small plate: bread, cheese, and fruit. A peace offering. "There's a war," he said emotionlessly.

She sat across from him, accepting the plate, although her appetite had virtually disappeared. "I know," she told the plate.

Severus picked up his own roll, taking a thoughtful bite. "It's a war of loyalties, Lily, and as far as anyone can tell, we're on opposite sides. For your own safety, I must accept the other task that Dumbledore has given me." He reached for her hand and was relieved that she didn't pull back. "Just let me do this, and I promise that when the war's over, I'll quit. We'll be safe."

Lily pretended to be extremely interested in a strawberry. "I don't want you to die," she mumbled to it.

Severus squeezed her hand. "I won't die," he promised.

She leaned across the table and kissed him. "You can't guarantee that."

"No," he said simply. "I can't. But I'll try my best."

* * *

As September first grew nearer, Severus grew increasingly more anxious. "What if I've made the wrong decision?" he demanded, pacing the living room of his and Lily's house. "I can't go back to Hogwarts."

Lily looked up from the newspaper. "Severus," she said patiently. "Going to school as a teacher is much different from going as a student. You'll do fine. No, you'll do smashingly." She flipped the paper open again: _Ten Dead in Ministry Explosion_.

"The Parsons are dead," she said.

Severus stopped pacing. "Death Eaters?"

She nodded.

Severus buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily looked stunned. "I sat next to Desdemona in Charms class," she said blankly. "Every day for seven years."

Severus stroked her face. "I'm sorry, Lily," he repeated.

"Did you know about it?" she asked. "Where…where you there?"

"Lily." He knelt down in front of her chair. "I won't go to…to any of those _meetings_ until I absolutely have to."

Lily began to cry. "I just don't know what to think," she sobbed helplessly. "I think of all the despicable things these people do, and I see the man I love. I see my husband. But I know, I know in my heart that you and them…you're one in the same. I see that mark on your arm when you make love to me. And I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

Severus kissed her, folding her up in his arms. "I'm not like them," he told her. "It doesn't matter if they win, if they take over, I'm not like them, and I won't join them, not for real, no matter what."

Lily curled herself into his arms and didn't reply. Severus held onto her, comforting, for a long while before he stood up. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

Lily was there to see him off on September first. "I feel ridiculous," he told her. She laughed and kissed him. "You'll do fine," she said.

He ducked his head, mumbling about missing her.

"I'll owl every day," she swore.

"I'll owl back." He kissed her.

"You'll have loads of fun," she said. "Now go."

He kissed her one more time and started toward the platform. "Be safe," he said.

She laughed and waved at him. "You too," she said.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'll do fine, just like you said." And then he stepped over the platform and was gone.


	5. Part Five: In Which Lily Is Surprised

Author's note: It's been awhile, but I've been in the spirit both of writing and Harry Potter recently, so I decided to pick this up again.

**In Which Lily Is Surprised**

_She's got diamonds in her eyes that she likes to hide_

_Seek and you'll find the hide-and-seekin' kind_

_She's got rings wrapped around her precious things_

_What the day brings, oh it's no surprise_

_Don't you ask me how I'm doing when everything I do_

_Says I miss you_

_Don't you ask me how I'm doing when everything I do_

_When everything I do_

_When everything I do_

_Says I miss you_

**--Whiskeytown, Everything I Do (Miss You) (Strangers Almanac, track 5)**

Time seemed to last forever without Severus. Although he wrote faithfully and a new owl arrived every day, Lily felt as though she was lost when he wasn't around. She spent most of her time puttering around the house and counting down the days until Christmas, when she would see him again.

"_I think perhaps when I start my full-time work after Christmas, residence in Hogsmeade might be a better choice for us,"_ he wrote in one particularly mournful letter. _"At least then we should be able to see each other on weekends and even in the evenings. I know that we only bought our house in the summer but I'm sure that we could sell it and rent a small house if you want to. Think it over and send your reply promptly. I will write more tomorrow. All my love, Severus." _

For days she mulled over the letter. It seemed like such a simple proposition—almost deceptively so. But she had been talking to Remus lately—Severus had forbade her to read anything on the war and Remus was the only one of the Marauders who still thought she was worth talking to. He had been giving her weekly updates as best as he could, and she knew that the Death Eaters were watching Severus' every move very closely. He feared that her moving, especially so close to Hogwarts, would be cause for suspicion. "They might think that you're a spy," he told her worriedly. "I don't want them to think that you're transferring information to Severus…they could capture you both…or worse…Milly and Egbert Samuels, do you remember them? They were found dead this morning, Lil…suspected of passing information around as spies. The Samuels, Lily. Of all people! And…" he dropped his voice. "…With Severus being an actual spy, there's no telling what they might do to _you._"

Lily laughed him off, although she'd thought of that herself. "You're being ridiculous, Remus. The Death Eaters don't even know that I married Severus, let alone that I would be moving to be closer to _him!_"

Remus sighed wearily. He was looking tired lately, and Lily knew that he was under a lot of pressure. He was just trying to protect her, she knew—he understood what it was like to have to lead a double life, and he didn't want Lily to have to worry about any of those things. Lily, feeling guilty, bit her lip and stood up to hug him. "It'll be alright, Remus. Everything will be alright."

Remus stood, hugging her back, before pulling away. "Just take care of yourself, alright?" he said pleadingly. "I'll see you next week." He walked out to the doorway, pulling on his worn, brown leather jacket. Lily followed him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his forehead. "You take care of _yourself, _alright?"

He smiled tiredly. "I'll try."

"And I will, too. See you next Sunday, Remus."

"See you." He left the house, and Lily watched from the front window until she couldn't see him anymore. He never Apparated—too dangerous, he said. They were tracking Apparitions, especially from the suspected spies' houses. And anyway, he'd added, as if this somehow made the whole situation less bleak, he liked the half an hour walk back to his flat. Smiling, Lily walked back into the kitchen to start a letter back to Severus.

"_I spoke to Remus today," _she wrote, _"And he warned me that the Death Eaters are working double time to eliminate the possibility of spies. Although we were very careful, I fear that perhaps one or two have caught on to our marriage and I'm not sure a move, at this point in the war, with your involvement, would be for the best. Please know that it has nothing to do with you—I want very much to be closer—but everything to do with our health and safety into the future. I think that, for the immediate future, remaining here would be better for both of us. But I love you immensely and I look forward to seeing you over Christmas. All my love, Lily."_ Satisfied, she left the letter on the table. She'd been so tired lately, and she'd already sent her owl out once that day with a message to Remus. She'd send it out in the morning, and it would reach him by afternoon. Smiling, she put out the kitchen light and headed upstairs to bed.

It wasn't entirely unexpected—although they hadn't been trying they hadn't been avoiding it—and it was easy enough for her to pretend that the increasingly obvious signs were a result of the stress of not having her husband home with her. But it was hard to ignore the results of the test, the nurse's words—"_Definitely_ positive"—and by the time she got home, Lily's head was spinning and it was all she could do to wait until she got upstairs to throw up. It wasn't possible for her to raise the baby by herself—not entirely by herself, of course, but with Severus gone eight months out of the year, it might as well be. Finally, she tore up the first note and quickly scribbled another one: "_Severus_," she wrote, "_We are coming._" She folded it up and, with an owl treat, sent the family owl, Persephone, on her way.

Severus was late to supper that night. It wasn't that he enjoyed giving detentions; it was simply that some of his students seemed to enjoy _getting _them. It went without saying that he was not in a good mood by the time he arrived in the Great Hall. He took his place next to Slughorn and glared sourly out at the students. Rather unintentionally, he was getting a reputation as being one of the "crabby" teachers.

"Good evening, Severus!" Slughorn said brightly.

"Good evening," Severus replied, pursing his lips.

"Post for you, Severus!" he chirped.

"Mmm," Severus replied noncommittally, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"From your wife, I think!" He was really beginning to irritate Severus, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself from punching him in the face. But he perked up at the mention of Lily's name. "From Lily?" he asked, interested.

"Mm-hm!" Slughorn lifted his plate and handed him the letter. Severus opened it eagerly and scanned through, and as he did, his face went from an expression of concern to one of joy, back to concern again. "What does it say?" Slughorn demanded, practically clapping his hands in excitement.

Severus held the letter in shaking hands. "We are coming," he replied, barely able to contain his excitement. "We are coming."

Lily arrived the next morning at the Hogsmead station—she had written Dumbledore about the special circumstances and he'd arranged for the train to make an unscheduled stop at King's Cross station for her. Stepping off the train, even just in Hogsmead, filled her with a sensation that she was not able to place but that she didn't exactly find unpleasant. It was, she would later realise, the sensation of coming home.

Severus had classes all that morning, so she spent the morning milling around the little village, peering in shop windows and reminiscing. Dumbledore had arranged for a house for them, and she attempted to memorise each one of the houses that she passed, just in case it was hers. She was gazing longingly at a two-storey brick house with gingerbread scaffolding when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and she spun around to see Severus smiling down at her. She squealed in delight and stood on tiptoe to press their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck as though she might never let go. When she finally did, though, she beamed up at him, eyes twinkling, and said, "'Ello there, dad."


End file.
